


the one where aqualad summons cthulhu

by suzukiblu



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Eldritch, Gen, Magic Gone Wrong, Mistakes were made, Superpower Downsides, Very Serious Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu
Summary: "No one is telling Aquaman about this," Kaldur says.





	the one where aqualad summons cthulhu

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting some olllllld YJ fics from back in the season one days. This was a request from beckyh2112 back on LJ.

"No one is telling Aquaman about this," Kaldur says. Superboy and M'gann look out across the water, and then tip their heads back. And _back_. Wally, Artemis, and Robin all stopped trying to look after the first ten seconds; humans in general have more trouble with this . . . situation. Or so Kaldur's heard--this is _not_ something he makes a habit of. 

"Batman is so killing us," Robin says, hands over his eyes. 

"As long as we don't tell _Aquaman_ ," Kaldur repeats. 

"Seriously, that is your concern here?!" Wally hisses; he's gone past just covering his eyes and turned around completely. It's probably the wisest course of action. "You just dug up a _sea monster_ and you're worried about _Aquaman_?!" 

"Summoned an _Elder God_ ," Artemis corrects, her own face covered. 

"There is no such thing as summoning!" Wally snaps at her without taking his hands away from his eyes. 

"So the giant soul-crushing monster you're not looking at for fear of being driven insane, what, Kaldur just called it up on his _cell_?" she snaps back. 

_"Yes!"_

"Batman is _totally_ killing us," Robin groans. 

". . . it's kind of cute," Superboy says after a long moment, frowning thoughtfully up at infinite eldritch horror, and M'gann brightens. 

"It is, isn't it!" she says cheerfully, clapping her hands together. "Just like being back on Mars!" 

"Well, more like being back at Cadmus, but yeah," Superboy agrees. 

"Please stop talking, all of you," Kaldur says, pinching the bridge of his nose. He's rather certain the Dread High Priest is not going to appreciate this line of conversation. 

Besides, the longer this takes, the likelier his king is to find out about it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
